Hurt
by Atunez
Summary: After Phoenix losing his badge, his mind starts to take over


It was at night when, when the owls were seemingly screaming, but his mind couldn't bear it, they seemed they are all attacking him. He couldn't bear it anymore, after him losing his badge he felt worthless, he was asking himself why he even exists anymore. It, it felt like he is not needed anymore. He was trying to sleep all night, yet still fails. He was haunted by his own dark thoughts, there was no escape, especially when you are in a lost war.

Everything wasn't in the favor of Phoenix.

This deaf-like quietness was hurting, all he wanted to do was just commit suicide, He went to the roof of his house wanting to relief some of his stress, he laid down and gazed at the sky above, then he shifted himself into having his legs closer to him, then he cried to what seemed like forever.

To him it felt like he betrayed Miles, he betrayed himself. Just how could he have done this? How careless he was. How useless he was. It was getting to him.

After some time he went to his bedroom, it was getting cold as the night was going at his roof. All he could have done is sitting there and trying to sleep.

By a miracle he saw the sun it felt like he didn't deserve to be there, not like this, he went to the kitchen for a bit but he had no appetite for food, he felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, he wanted to wash his face, but it all quickly came back attacking him. He look at himself in the mirror, he didn't see Phoenix Wright. He saw a guy who was a failure, a guy who couldn't care.

He felt it was not worth it, his mind took over him, he opened the bath's tap and filled it with water, and gone to the kitchen to get a knife it was his fate, he forgot everything, he doesn't have any logic now, and it is all gone.

He does his first cut, it feels nice, it felt rewarding. He repeated it 3 times with every time it was getting better, the more this red thing was coming out the better he thought, he felt his chest having no more troubles. Now, he did want was needed to be done, but as he was fainting after sometime he heard the doorbell, he couldn't do anything about it. He doesn't even know who it is.

Meanwhile, at the same morning when miles woke up he felt a bit worried about Phoenix, He knew that He wasn't well with these type of things. He wanted to visit him, calm him down a bit before he did something crazy, he in a hurry drank his tea with some sandwich and left.

When he got there as soon as he could, he rang the bell, he got worried. He waited a bit more, and then got more worried, he started to smell something strange, after a couple of sniffs he realized it was blood, he went to open the door with a key he found under Phoenix's "Welcome" mat, he knew it was there just in case of something happening. He entered the house with fear, going in the scent of blood grow stronger.

He got afraid of something going on, but he heard nothing, a sudden urge wanted him to go to Phoenix's bathroom. Going there was hard for Miles. He feared what he might see on the other side.

Opening the door slowly he saw something red, he knew what has happened. He quickly went to the tub and he saw Phoenix in there he then went on screaming "Phoenix, P-P-Phoenix!", he got a low response from the other side of this seemingly one sided conversation, truth to be told he was quite relieved. He took phoenix out from the bath tub and lied him down on the floor, he got the first aid kit and tried his best to heal phoenix's cuts.

Then he called the hospital to get him healed, afterwards, in a low, tender voice he said "Phoenix, Why did you do this to us? I will always be with you." Phoenix on the other hand opened his mouth, yet failed to speak any words.

He used all of his strength that is left to go and kiss miles on the lips, Miles was surprised at first, he didn't expect this but he returned it passionately. Then Phoenix laid down on the ground and said "I have betrayed you, I am sorry" It was in a regretful, yet low tone. Miles was broken from the inside by him, but he managed to reply with "You didn't, No, You didn't" It was caring, Miles grabbed Phoenix and holded him closer to his chest and kept him tight. Then he said "Even if I am not a good listener, I will try my best to listen to you and keep you together" These were the words the Phoenix never forgot, and will never forget.


End file.
